She Will Be Loved
by Jess Angel
Summary: AU. I want to make you feel beautiful... Domon x Rain x George


**She Will Be Loved**  
by Jess Angel

_He was always there to help her_  
_ She always belonged to someone else_

-Maroon 5, "She Will Be Loved"

A young man with red hair stood by a window. The blinds were drawn up high, allowing him to take in the scene. Outside the world looked bleak. Shades of melancholy gray dominated the sky, and the sun seemed hidden away in some unreachable dream. George sighed and pressed a hand to the cool glass.

_Rain, rain go away. Come back again another day._

The children's nursery rhyme rehearsed itself in his mind. There was a sharp intake of breath, and violet eyes drifted shut as a familiar ache tightened around his chest. _…Rain… _His eyelids slowly raised, and George resumed to stare out the window - lines of concern etching his face. Soon, heaven's tears began to blur his vision. Sheets of rain streamed against the transparent pane, obscuring any sight from view. It was really pouring now.

The sounds of nature appeared to further testify to the fact. The rumbling of thunder shook the earth and lightning flashed its fierce warnings. Yet, to all this, George de Sand was unaware. He heard. He saw. But his mind was somewhere else. …His heart was with someone else. That was all that mattered. As the cliché goes: Everything else was but details.

His head turned as a loud rap at the front door sounded. George checked the hands of the oval-shaped timekeeper that hung high on a living room wall. It was 7:46 in the evening. His brow furrowed slightly. Who would be calling this late in the day? In this weather no less? He knew his parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow, Sunday afternoon… Curious and tentative steps tapped tenderly towards the entrance. He grasped the door's brass handle. Suddenly, George felt his heart skip a beat.

Could it be?

He quickly pulled the wooden barrier away.

"Rain."

A woman with sad yet warm blue eyes stood at his threshold, her arms wrapped tightly about herself. Her teeth chattered lightly against each other as she shivered from the cold, and strands of cinnamon-brown hair clung to her pallid cheeks. He could see her breath as she breathed.

She had been crying.

"Ge-orge," her voice was weak.

Rain started towards him, her motions unstable. With sufficient speed, George also advanced, meeting her as she collapsed against his frame. Gently, the young man pulled her into his home - unmindful of the small puddles of water forming on the wooden floor.

"May I?" he asked, eyeing the wet article of clothing covering her body. After she nodded, George stripped her of the rain-drenched coat and helped her to a couch. He then rose, moving away to put the garment into the dryer.

"I'm sorry - sorry I came unannounced. I just didn't want to go home yet." She fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist, her eyes transfixed on the coffee table before her. "I tried to call… but the lines were down and-"

"My cell was off," he finished for her. She met his gaze and he gave her encouraging smile. "It's nothing, Rain. What are friends for? Surely you didn't think I would just toss you into the street just because you couldn't call?"

Her eyes lightened at that. "No, I guess not."

He shook his head at her. "See?"

Without another word, George moved to the laundry room. On his way back, he grabbed a towel and two large mugs of hot chocolate. He longed to ease his friend's troubled heart - no matter how much pain it brought his own.

He set the mugs on the small table and held the towel out to her. "Here. Dry up." Rain thanked him with a small smile. She then took the cloth and began running it through damp brown locks. He watched her for a second then spoke again. "Have some hot chocolate too," he pointed towards the mugs, "You need to warm up."

Her heart smiled at the gesture, and Rain momentarily forgot her troubles when she felt the need to tease her dear friend. "Yes, mother."

George turned red in indignation. "I-"

She raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"…resent that."

She bit back a giggle.

He folded his arms. "Now that I think about it, I might very well toss you back out-"

"I was kidding, George!"

He let out a 'hmph'.

Rain handed back the towel and attempted to appease her friend. "I'm sorry, George. You aren't 'motherly' at all." She paused. "You're very, _very _manly." George's cheeks blushed pink but he didn't comment.

She chuckled inwardly.

The young woman continued to speak, musing to herself this time. "I know you wouldn't really throw me out. You're too much the gentleman." She smiled. "It must be that French knight ancestry in your blood."

George took a mug and lowered himself down on one knee. He raised Rain's left hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against the soft skin of her knuckles. "You're too kind, mademoiselle. Please take this offering as my thanks for your kind words." He lifted the mug in emphasis.

It was Rain's turn to blush. "Oh… stop it, de Sand. You're embarrassing yourself." Her eyes shifted to study the suddenly interesting wall.

He allowed a smirk to surface. "Au contraire, you're the one who's embarrassed."

She faked a glare his way before securing the mug from his hand and taking a sip.

How many times had a scenario like this taken place between them? George was too familiar with Rain's streak of bad luck in relationships. From junior high to high school it had been the same old story. Beautiful, amazing Rain captures the heart of some young stud… Young stud turns out to be a jerk and Rain finds her way to him. And loyal childhood friend George becomes comforter once again.

As much as he cherished their moments together during these late night visits, his heart ached to see her this way - her soul crying and her heart hiding away in pain. This time he thought it would've been different. She was seeing a friend of both of theirs.

Domon Kasshu.

He was captain of the soccer team with unruly black hair constantly tied back by a red bandanna. George was his right hand man on the field. Since the third grade, when he moved from France to the States, George had always been friends with the girl who lived across the street. Rain Mikamura. They met Domon freshman year in high school. This year they were seniors.

Through life's smiles and tears, they had and held each other. …And somewhere along the way George had fallen in love with her. When? Where? He couldn't say… Maybe it had been there all along - since the day they met.

The day she waved and smiled his way.

When he realized how deep his feelings went, it was already too late.

Still, the piece of his heart she took could never be replaced, and as long as she breathed it would be hers to keep.

Then and now, he could deny her nothing.

Any time she came, he would let her in. …Whatever she asked, he gave.

Through this George loved her to the extent he was able.

A friend… Her heart's constant companion.

George sat down beside Rain and reached for the untouched mug resting on the low oak table. He slipped his hands around the ceramic, warming his cool fingertips. "What… happened?" He gently began.

Rain's blue azure eyes lowered to the rising white steam of her drink. "Domon…" she trailed off, and George's hand paused at the name before resuming its action - raising the mug of hot chocolate to his lips. "Oh, it's all my fault, George!" Tears pricked the sides of her eyelids.

The redhead's mug moved back to the coffee table, forgotten. "Calm down, Rain. I'm sure it wasn't you're fault. Don't blame yourself." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

The young woman wiped the tears that succeeded to fall and collected herself. "I know that all the guys have been busy with the championships coming up this month - Domon especially, but I– I missed him so much."

"We were at the park… I tried to get him to take a break, but he just wouldn't listen." She turned to look at him. "You know how the weather's been, George… And he was out there all day! Practicing!" Her eyes flared with anger. "I told him it wasn't healthy. He was bound to get sick, but of course he still wouldn't listen! So I picked up the only ball, the one he was using, and told him that we were leaving."

"He– he," her voice hitched, "snatched the ball away from me and then told me that…" A solitary tear found its way down her cheek. "He didn't need me. …That I should leave and go home."

George enfolded her into his arms. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Rain. Domon's… he's rough around the edges. You know that." He stroked her back. "But at heart, he's a great guy. I know the pressure he must be feeling for the championships - impressing scouts for universities has been making my own life a living nightmare." He pulled her back and grinned.

She gave a sigh and nodded. "I know."

His expression turned more serious. "But I also know that doesn't give him the excuse to treat you this way. …Still, I know Domon is different. He's not like the others, Rain." He looked her in the eye. "Trust me." He loves you.

He watched as her lips gave him a beautiful smile. "Of course I trust you, George."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for listening… for everything. …For being such a good friend." She went to kiss his other cheek. "It's one lucky girl who captures your heart, George de Sand." Her voice softened. "If things had been different…" Rain moved to gaze into violet orbs and found herself caught, mere inches from a face, she realized, that she held so dear. "I-"

He knew this girl. He knew her well. He loved her well… and it was selfish to take advantage of this girl - no, woman - he cared about as a friend. …And more. He caressed her cheek, his heart breaking. "Rain, I…" His hand slipped away. "I think he's here."

"George…"

He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Come on."

George opened the door and there Domon Kasshu stood, his chocolate brown eyes cast down in dejection and hands deep in coat pockets.

"Domon?" Rain felt her heart flutter at the sight of him.

The young man looked up, his tone of voice apologetic. "Rain, I… I'm sorry. I should have never-"

She was already in his arms. Domon softened. "Can you forgive me?"

Rain let out a choked laugh. "Isn't it obvious?"

He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I am sorry." He met her eyes. "Walk you home?"

She smiled and nodded.

Domon turned to his red-haired friend. "George… thanks."

George shook his head. "No thanks is necessary. You two are my friends." He let his slight French accent take an exaggerated tone. "We take care of each other, no?"

Domon smirked. "Oui."U

Rain laughed and the raven-haired man looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer.

Domon's brow furrowed for a second, but he let it go. "We'll see you later, George."

The redhead nodded.

As the couple began walking away, George remained watching in the doorway. Only a few steps away, Rain turned around and gave him one more grateful smile. She silently mouthed, _'Love you.'_

George returned it with a wave and smile of his own. _'Love you,' _he mouthed back.

…And with that she turned around, her hand entwined with that of her dark-haired companion.

…**Fin.**

* * *

"Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go."  
Hermann Hesse

**Author's Note: **Thus ends this kind of love triangle one-shot featuring George, Rain, and Domon. I wanted to try something different, other than my usual Domon and Rain fic. It was obviously a alternate universe, so no worries. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated.

Update 8/16/12. Because of FFNet's policy about song lyrics, they no longer are interwoven in this story, just a short quote of it appears up top. I have posted them at angelic(underscore)chaos . xanga . com, if you're interested.

G Gundam and its characters © Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency  
"She Will Be Loved" song lyrics were written by Adam Levine and James Valentine (Maroon 5).


End file.
